Mending A Broken Heart
by JSF01
Summary: When Marshall's crush dates his best friend, Marshall goes into a depressed state. Does this cause Marshall to go into a deep pit of depression, can the new pup student end up being the one for Marshall or will his crush date him? Rated T just to be safe. I got my inspiration for this story from another story that had a similar concept to this, but was I am not able to find it.
1. Chapter 1

As Marshall was heading to his first class of the day, he walked by Chase.

"Sup, Chase."

"Hey, Marshall. Heading to first period?"

"Yup."

Both the pups had been friends for almost all their lives and they knew everything. Chase and Marshall even knew about each other's crushes.

"How is it going with Skye?"

"To be honest, Marshall, it has been...AWESOME! She is great! What about you and Everest?"

"I...I got to get to class." Marshall ran away. Chase immediately knew that something went wrong between him and Everest. Chase thought that Marshall had asked Everest out, but was horribly mistaken. Marshall was always too scared to ask out Everst, and now she is going out with Rocky, Marshall's other good friend. Marshall was so sensitive about hearing her name since Rocky only asked Everest out a day ago.

"Hey Marshall!" said Rocky.

"Hey Rocky, what's up?"

"Not much, I am going to hang out at the old lookout tower later, you want to come?"

"I guess I could. Who is coming?"

"Me, Chase, Skye, Rubble, Everest..."

"Nevermind, I am way too busy. I will catch you later, alright?" With that, Marshall immediately ran off. Rocky also knew that it was never like Marshall to just run off. Rocky saw Chase coming down the hallway and called him over.

"Chase, what's up with Marshall? I was just talking to him about hanging out at the lookout and when I mentioned who was coming, Marshall said he couldn't and just ran off."

"Same, I said Ev... OH MY GOSH!"

"What?! WHAT?!"

"I know why Marshall has changed. Didn't you say that you and Everest started dating about a day or so ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Marshall has always told me he liked Everest, even when we were on the PAW Patrol."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah. Marshall had a huge crush on her, but when you asked Everest out, his heart shattered. He hasn't talked to anyone about it at all."

"Oh, Marshall," sighed Rocky, continuing "If you had only told me that you liked Everest, I wouldn't have asked her out."

"Go talk to Marshall. You know where his first period is, so talk to him quickly."

With that, Rocky ran to Marshall's first period. He saw Marshall sitting at his desk and he was the only one in the room.

"Marshall, could we talk?"

"Sure, bud. What's up?"

"Do you have a crush on Everest?" Marshall was shocked about the question. He didn't want to tell Rocky the truth because he thinks Rocky will get mad, but on the other hand, he has been bottling up his feelings and wants to vent them. Marshall gave a big sigh and started talking.

"I...I...I had a crush on her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rocky. I thought you would get mad and I want you to be happy."

"Marshall, you could have told me this. I wouldn't have minded. Listen, I am willing to break up with Everest so you can date her. I want you to..." Before Rocky could finish, Marshall put his paw over Rocky's mouth.

"Don't break up with Everest because of me. I want you and Everest to be happy. I will get over it, I will, but it is going to be hard to get over it since I have liked her for so long."

"Okay. If you need anyone to talk to, Chase and I are always here."

"Thanks, Rocky." The bell immediately rang after they finished. Rocky left and Marshall headed back to his desk. All the students came into class, following the teacher.

"Okay, class. Before we begin, I would like to introduce our new student." Marshall saw the new student and he was utterly shell-shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marshall knew right away who that pup was. The pup was a Belgian Sheepdog named Sylvia, who competed against Chase

in a pup herding competition.

"Hello, my name is Sylvia." Everyone in the class, except Marshall, started giving Sylvia a strange look since she

was different than other pups. Sylvia noticed this, as well as noticed that there was an empty seat next to him.

"Hey, Marshall, who is that?" whispered Everest, sitting to the left of Marshall.

"She's Sylvia. She competed against Chase in a herding competition." Rocky whispered this almost immediately after

Everest finished. After that, Rocky kissed Everest with Marsahll wathching. Marshall looked away, holding back

tears.

"Sylvia, why don't you sit next to Marshall." The teacher pointed to the desk to the right of Marshall.

"Okay." Sylvia walked and sat right next to Marshall, who gave Marshall a smile.

The school day proceeded and at around 3 pm, the final school bell rang. Chase, Skye, Rocky, Everest, Rubble and

Zumma were walking to their cars, whilst Marshall was walking alone to his car. Marshall got into his car and

decided to go home when he heard a knock on his window. He looked to the right and saw that it was Sylvia, so

Marshall rolled down the window.

"Hey, Sylvia"

"Hey, Marshall. What's up?"

"I'm just heading home, you?"

"Nothing really. Where are your friends heading?"

"They are heading to the lookout. We used to be in a group that would help Adventure Bay with any problems they

had. It was called The PAW Patrol."

"Wow. So interesting."

"Yeah. Do you want a ride there? I can show you around."

"I don't want to be in the way."

"I don't mind, jump in!"

Sylvia got into Marshall's coupe car and they started to drive to the Lookout. Marshall was driving a brand new

Ford Mustang GT 350R, which Sylvia found very enjoyable. They got to the lookout, when Marshall saw the other

pup's cars.

"Okay, we are here."

"Wow! The lookout looks so cool!"

Sylvia was very interested in the lookout, so they decided to go in. Immediately when Marshall walked in, he saw

Everest and Rocky kissing. He ignored it and moved on.

"This is the first floor, which consists of the elevator to the top and a hangout area for us." Marshall and

Sylvia went up to the second story and Marshall showed Sylvia around the top. They also slid down the slide to the

bottom, where Marshall fell and Sylvia landed right on top of Marshall. They both started to blush until it was

interrupted by a call on Marshall's phone.

"Hello, Marshall here."

"Marshall, something happened..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marshall's face turned from happiness to sadness. Marshall hung up the phone and without saying anything, ran to his car and cried. He started the car and drove away as fast as he could.

"Hey Sylvia. What happened to Marshall?" said Everest, concerned about Marshall.

"I am not sure. He was talking to someone, but he didn't tell me what happened. I'm a bit worried."

"I am too."

Rocky comes over to see the girls talking.

"Hey Ladies, what's going on?"

"Something is going on with Marshall."

This couldn't be closer to the truth, as Marshall found out that his Mom and Dad were both killed in a car crash. Marshall was racing to his parent's house, going over the speed limit in excess of 100+ MPH. Suddenly, Marshall saw red and blue flashing lights. He pulled to the side of the road and the cop walked up and he saw Marshall crying.

"It's okay. I will give you a police escort to wherever you need to go."

"T-thank you so much, o-officer."

The officer got into his police cruiser and gave Marshall a police escort to his parent's house in San Francisco, which was about an hour drive from Adventure bay.

"This is as far as I could take you. Now, be careful son."

"Thank you, officer."

Marshall gunned it through the city limits of San Francisco and made it to his parent's house. He knocked on the door and his brother opened it immediately.

"Hey Marshall" said his brother in a depressed and sad tone.

"Hey...where is mom and dad?"

"They're at the morgue. The medical examiner is inspecting their bodies to see cause of death."

Marshall went to his room and locked his door, not letting anyone into his room. Marshall started to fall into depression immediately, but he knew that tomorrow was Friday, and he needed to get to school.

"I...I...I gotta go to school. I will call you guys tomorrow."

Marshall quickly left and got into his car. He drove back to Adventure bay and just drove around without stopping. No one noticed Marshall, even though everyone in the city knew who he was, because he had his head hanging down. Marshall pulled into his garage and locked the door. Marshall went to his room and prayed that this was just a dream. After trying to see if he was in a dream, he knew that there was nothing else to do. That night, Marshall cried himself to sleep. Marshall got up at his regular wake up time and left his house at his usual time, but he was depressed.

When Marshall pulled his Ford into his usual spot, all of his friends knew that he was at school. All of his friends ran over to him.

"Marshall, what happened?" everyone said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone knew that something was very wrong. Chase had gotten to school right after Marshall, but he knew what was going on because he saw it on the news.

"Hey, I found out why Marshall left in such a hurry yesterday."

"WHY?!" said Everest and Sylvia, who were the most worried because they cared the most about Marshall.

"Marshall's parents passed away. They got into a deadly head-on crash with a drunk driver."

Everything went silent. No one was expecting this and since all of their parents are still alive, they couldn't give Marshall advice. Chase, Skye, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, and Sylvia went to their first period and they all saw Marshall with his head down on his desk.

"Hey Marshall...Chase told us what happened. I am so sorry." When Everest said this, Marshall started crying, since recently, his heart has been shattered.

Marshall only got up out of his seat and left the classroom. He went to the counsler's office, where his counsler let him into her office.

"What's wrong, Marshall?" Marsahll just sat down and cried.

"It's okay. Tell me what happened."

*sniffling* "M...my parents...parents passed away..."

"I am so sorry, Marshall."

"I am also pushing my friends away because of so much I hurt."

"Go and talk to them. If they are true friends, they will comfort you."

Immediately, the counsler got a knock on the door. She went and opened it and saw Everest, Sylvia, and Skye.

"Can we talk with Marshall?"

"Sure." The counsler let them in. When the three girls saw Marshall, they immediately hug him.

"I...I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I...It j...just hurts so much."

"Marshall, you know we will always be there. Also, Rocky told me what you told him yesterday..."

Marshall was in shock and anger at Rocky for telling Everest about him liking her.

"What exactly did...he tell you?"

"That you liked me, a lot."

Marshall just got up and left the counsler's office. He went to the health office and asked to go home because he wasn't feeling well. He did not go and get his stuff, but the nurse went and got it. Marshall left without saying bye to anyone, and started to drive home. He was driving, when he saw something blinding ahead...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next thing Marshall knew, he was falling in and out of consciousness. He had just gotten into a head-on crash with a drunk driver. The insurance company for the drunk driver offered to pay for Marshall's car, so he got a replacement car. Marshall was severely injured and some of his injuries are life-threatening, so he was rushed to the emergency room at the nearest hospital. Only Chase knows what happened to Marshall on the news that night.

When Chase went to school the next day, he was very depressed.

"Hey Chase, what's wrong?" Skye said kissing Chase.

"Hey, I found out..." Chase couldn't hold back the tears.

"What's wrong, Chase?" Everest, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Sylvia went over and saw Chase crying.

"Marshall...Marshall...Marshall..."

"What happened!" Everest demanded to know, on the verge of crying.

"Marshall...is...in...the...hospital..."

"What happened?" Sylvia and Everest said, both crying.

"It's okay, Everest." Rocky said, kissing her on the cheek. Zuma did the same thing with Sylvia as they had started dating only last night.

"Marshall...got hit by a-a...drunk driver. He is in a coma and the drunk driver is in jail. Marshall...Marshall is in a critical state and has some life-threatening injuries." Everest, Skye, Rocky, Chase, and Sylvia started crying because their best friend may most likely die from his injuries. Chase got a notification on a news app on his phone that said Marshall is in a critical, but stable state. He is not at a high risk of dying, but he is still in a coma.

"I am going to go and see him!" Everest started to go, but she was stopped by Rocky.

"Don't...Let's just go to class..."

It has been about a month and Marshall was recovering quickly, but was still in a coma. Marshall never left anyone's mind and they would always remember the fun times and the wipe outs when the pups were at the lookout. After school one day, Everest, Skye, Sylvia, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Chase went to the lookout. When they got there, they saw another vehicle in the driveway.

"Hey, pups." Ryder had come back to Adventure bay because he heard about what happened to Marshall.

"I heard what happened to Marshall. How are all of you doing?"

"It's tough...it really is." said Everest.

"So, are you and Marshall dating, Everest?" Everest was shocked because she didn't know that Ryder knew that Marshall liked her.

"No...I'm dating Rocky."

"Really...interesting."

"Was it that obvious that Marshall liked me all this time?"

"No, but Marshall told me the week you joined the PAW Patrol. Marshall is really good at concealing some of his feelings."

"No all..."

"What are you saying, Everest?"

"Marshall's parents died about a month or two ago from the same thing that happened to Marshall about a month ago."

Ryder was shocked that all of this had happened to Marshall, from not getting his crush to having his parents pass away at a young age. Immediately, Chase's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"C-Chase?"

"MARSHALL!"

Everyone was shocked that Marshall called Chase. Marshall was very weak because he had just woken up from a month long coma.

"H-Hey b-buddy. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Chase started to cry.

"That's good."

*sniffling* "Ryder is here, do you want to talk to him?"

"S-sure."

"Hello, Marshall..."

"H-Hey Ryder. What's up?"

"I just came back to Adventure bay. I heard what happened to you and your parents."

"It's okay. It has been tough because I can't get them out of my mind. I only saw them that same weekend and me, my mom, my dad, and my brother were going to take a trip overseas."

"It's okay, Marshall. It's tough...So, what hospital are you at?"

"I don't want to tell you...I don't want anyone to come."

"Why?"

"I just...it hurts..."

"What hurts?"

"Everything. My parents passing away, me loosing my crush, my body because I was just in a car crash."

"I understand...I understand how hard it is."

"If you and Chase want to come, I don't mind, but no one else...please."

"Okay, Marshall. Get some rest, Chase and I will come."

"Okay, Ryder." Marshall then told Ryder the hospital and made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone other than Chase. Ryder hung up the phone and gave it back to Chase.

"Chase, you and I are going to see Marshall. I know where he is."

"I am coming too." Demanded Everest.

"I'm sorry, Everest. Marshall only wants Chase and me, no one else."

Everest started to cry. Rocky saw this and went up to care for her.

"I want to see Marshall!" Everest paused, took a deep breath, and continued "I care about him...a lot."

"Do you want to date Marshall, Everest?" Rocky asked this because he would know if it was not meant to be or if it was.

"I...I...I don't know. I like you, Rocky but when I see Marshall and whenever he is hurting, I just want to run up to him and hug and kiss him...I don't know."

"You should be with Marshall, Everest." Rocky said this, which shocked everyone. "Be with him. You like him. I will be okay, but go and be with Marshall."

"Wow, Rocky...That is very mature of you...Thank you so much." Everest hugged Rocky now as just a friend.

"I still have to follow Marshall's request of just us going."

Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rubble, Rocky, Everest, Sylvia, and Zuma left with Ryder and Chase going towards the hospital.

They noticed a brand new Ford Mustang GT350R drive pass them with limo tinted windows. Since the windows were tinted dark, they didn't see who it was. Marshall was in the car and he has been trying to call Chase, saying that he was released from the hospital. Marshall arrived at his house and went inside. His house is how he left it the morning of the crash, tidy and neat with nothing out of place.

Ryder and Chase drove to the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hello, we are here to see a Dalmatian named Marshall."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, he has been discharged."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. I am sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused you."

Chase looked at his phone and saw that Marshall had called him about 10 times in the passed 30 minutes. Chase called Marshall back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Marshall. Where are you?"

"I tried to call you, I am at my home."

Chase and Marshall finished talking and Chase hung up. Chase then told Ryder that Marshall was at his house. Chase and Ryder went to Marshall's house and saw the Ford that they had passed about an hour ago. Ryder and Chase went to the front door and rang the door bell. Marshall opened the door and Chase immediately hugged the injured Dalmatian.

"Hey Chase...you missed me, didn't you."

"Yeah. We all were worried."

"Hey Ryder. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better now that I know that you are okay."

Marshall let Chase and Ryder into his house and gave them some drinks. Marshall's house was one of the most expensive houses in Adventure Bay.

"Marshall, how can you afford this house?"

"My job."

Marshall was a branch manager for Ford motor Company in Adventure bay and made seven figures a week. Chase and Ryder were both surprised because Marshall never talked about his job or how he made this much money. Hours passed and Ryder, Chase, and Marshall were just catching up.

"Wow, look at the time!" said Ryder "I guess I better get going."

"Me too." said Chase.

"See you guys later!"

"Bye Marshall!" said Chase and Ryder, leaving at the same time. Marshall started to walk back and pulled in the car.

"Wow," Marshall thought "tomorrow is Friday. I think I will go to school still."

Marshall pulled in his Mustang and headed to bed. Marshall fell into a deep sleep, enjoying that he was back in his bed. He wakes up and gets ready for school for that Friday, excited for the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Sorry for posting this late, but I have been busy with school. I will try and get some more up. Sorry his is a short chapter as well. As well as that, my stories will be posted on WattPad as well.**

* * *

Marshall's alarm went off at about 6:30 AM, the usual time that he wakes up. He went through his normal routine of getting ready, eating breakfast, packing his bag, and leaving for school. When he got to school, though, everything was different. Marshall couldn't find anyone, which was strange because he usually gets to school after everyone. He started to walk through the hallway, looking very confused.

"Hello?" Marshall yelled, but no one responded. What Marshall didn't know was that it was a holiday.

"Hello, son. What are you doing at school today? It's a holiday."

"Really?!" Marshall was shocked that he had not known that today was a holiday.

Marshall went to his car and started to leave. He then noticed something strange.

"What is that?" Marshall thought, seeing a hole in the side of the school.

What really happened was that mice dug a hole into the school and had been living there for a while. Marshall found out that it was only a mouse hole and decided to go home. Meanwhile, Everest, Skye, and Chase went to Marshall's house. They rang the doorbell, but no one answered. They went to his garage, but his car wasn't there either. They headed back to the front door to see if Marshall was still asleep, but they were interrupted by the sound of the engine.

"Where was Marshall?" Everest thought. Chase also thought the same thing. Marshall turned off the engine and walked to his front door.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" said Marshall.

"We came to visit you, Marshall. You should really be resting." Everest said this worried. Marshall saw this, but knew that she was dating Rocky, so he went and hugged her.

"Thank you for caring for me, Everest." Everest started to blush, which caused Marshall to withdraw. This concerned Everest, Chase, and Skye.

"Why did you withdraw, Marshall?" Everest said, concerned about what was going on.

"It's...nothing...don't worry about it. Do you want to come in?"

Chase, Skye, and Everest nodded and they went into the house. Marshall went into his room to put his stuff down, when Everest came behind him.

"Marshall..."

"AHHH!" Marshall was startled and jumped up and fell on his stomach. Everest giggled a little and nuzzled Marshall. Marshall enjoyed this, but realized that Everest was dating Rocky and withdrew.

"Marshall, what's bugging you. Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." Everest jumped onto Marshall, pinning him to the floor. Everest kissed him on the lips and Marshall shot up and left the room. Everest then realized that Marshall didn't know that she broke up with Rocky. Everest ran out, chasing Marshall, who was trying to get into his car when he was tackled by Everest.

"Everest, let me go!" Marshall was hiding that he was sad, but he wasn't doing it well. Everest saw this and started to kiss Marshall passionately. Marshall tried to get up, but couldn't and started to accept it, kissing back. After about ten minutes, Skye and Chase walked out to see them kissing.

"Wow, they're moving fast!" Skye said this loud enough that Marshall and Everest looked up. Marshall then realized that he was kissing Rocky's girlfriend and quickly got up. He ran towards the woods, but was caught by Everest again. Everest pinned Marshall for a third time, but this time, Marshall didn't resist.

"Marshall...I...lo...lov...like you...a lot."

"You're dating Rocky and I am not going to do this to my best friend."

"We...we...we..." Everest started crying, but she felt something warm against her chest.

"I'm so sorry. I am always here for you, Everest. I will never lea..." Marshall then realized what he was saying and stopped. Everest knew what he was saying.

*sniffling* "I will never leave you too, my fire pup." Everest said this and giggled a little. She started kissing Marshall all over. Marshall grabbed Everest's face and began kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, my fearless husky" Marshall said this in between kisses.

"I love you too, my awesome fire pup."

It has now been about one year, and it was graduation. Marshall applied for college in Berkeley, California but Everest applied to Stanford, California. They both got into Stanford and Berkeley, but they wanted to pursue different careers.

"What are we going to do now, Everest?" Everest didn't know how to tell Marshall that they would have to break up because she knew that it wouldn't last.

"Everest...What's wrong?"

Everest was crying as she felt her heart shatter in a million pieces.

*sniffling* "I...I...I think we should...should...break up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marshall felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He couldn't face this anymore and just left. He drove away, as fast as he could. Marshall was crying, knowing that she was right. Marshall drove and drove. He stopped at the edge of a cliff where he once took Everest on a date. Meanwhile, Skye ran up to Everest and gave her a hug.

"What happened?" asked Skye, confused on why Marshall just left.

"We...We...We broke up." Said Everest, sniffling and holding back tears.

"I am going to talk some sense into that Dalmatian."

"No...I broke up with him..."

Skye was shocked. She knew that Everest was pursuing another career and going to a different college, but so was her and Chase, but they were going to stay together.

"Why?"

"I think it...it...it would be hard to...to be a couple when we are so far..." Chase saw Everest crying and Skye hugging her, so he decided to walk up to them. He became confused when Marshall was nowhere to be found and his car was missing.

"What's wrong, Everest? Also, have any of you seen Marshall?"

Everest didn't look up, she just cried.

"Chase, Everest and Marshall broke up. Everest thought that it would be the best for both of them."

Chase was shocked that Everest broke up with Marshall.

"Where is Marshall?"

Silence. Chase needed to find his friend.

"Where is Marshall?!"

Silence.

"WHERE IS MARSHALL?!"

Skye and Everest looked at Chase, Skye gave Chase a disappointing look. Everest pointed towards the road where she and Marshall dated once. Chase ran to his car and Skye and Everest followed. Chase let Skye and Everest into the car and drove up the mountain. They arrived to the end, where they saw Marshall's car. Chase, Skye, and Everest got out of the car and Marshall saw this. Marshall got up and walked away from them. Chase started to run after Marshall, which caused Marshall to run. Skye and Everest started to run after Chase and Marshall, but Marshall was able to escape to his car and left, driving as fast as he could.

"Come on, we need to catch up to him." Chase got into his car with Skye and Everest.

Chase started to go after him and caught up with Marshall's car. Marshall drove faster and was able to escape Chase. Meanwhile, Marshall had been able to escape Chase, but needed to get some petrol. He stopped at a gas station and filled up his tank to the brim. Marshall then got into his car and drove to Jake's Mountain, not realizing that Chase, Skye, and Everest followed him. Marshall pulled up to Jake's cabin and walked out of his car, tears running down his eyes.

"I can't believe I am so stupid." said Marshall, walking to the cabin.

"I don't know why I am running to these places..." Marshall lied down by the bed where they slept together for the first time.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Marshall buried his head into his arms. He then heard the door open then close. It was Everest.

"Marshall...Please look at me..." Everest grabbed his head and looked directly into his eyes. Marshall and Everest were both crying. Everest hugged Marshall and wouldn't let him go.

"I am so sorry Marshall...I really wanted to be together." Marshall withdrew and walked to the corner of the cabin. Everest knew that Marshall was in a lot of pain.

"Y...Y...You promised we would be together...Why...Why did you lie to me?" Everest didn't answer the question because she got lost in Marshall's eyes. Everest realized how she fell in love with Marshall and fell in love with him again. Marshall also looked into Everest's eyes and the exact same thing happened.

"I didn't mean to...I am sorry Marshall." Everest started to kiss Marshall, but he pulled away and ran out the door of the cabin. He saw Chase and Skye blocking his car, so he ran down the mountain, not looking back. Meanwhile, Everest went to Skye.

"Everest, what happened?"

"I...I don't know."

"I am going to go and follow Marshall." Chase started to run after Marshall. He was able to catch up to Marshall and pinned him to the ground.

"WHY DID YOU RUN FROM EVEREST?! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY THAT SHE LOVES YOU!"

"Loved..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm obviously hurt from her breaking up with me, but it is what she said a year ago that hurts the most."

"What did she say?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"...We said that we would never leave each other." Marshall lied, but Chase believed his lie.

"I am sorry, Marshall." Chase gave Marshall a hug, but Marshall was too sad to hug Chase back. Chase let go, then continued to talk to Marshall, "You need to talk to Everest about this. Everest is in a lot of pain."

"I understand...I just hurt a lot...I will talk to her..."

"I...I...I'm sorry...Marshall...I love you..."

"..." Silence fell over them. Marshall couldn't look directly at Everest.

"I...I...I don't know anymore..."

"Marshall, I'm sorry...I want you and no one else..."

Marshall said nothing. He didn't know if he could believe Everest or if this will happen again.

"Marshall?" Everest walked up to Marshall and held his paws.

"I...I...I...I need to go..." Marshall ran off to his car and drove to his house.

He went into his room and opened a scrap book. He looked in it and saw pictures that killed him. The pictures were of his parents and him with his ex-girlfriend. Everest and Skye went to Marshall's house because they knew that he would be there. They went into his house and knocked on his bedroom door. Marshall didn't hear them because he only focused on the photos, tears falling down his eyes onto the laminated photos. He wiped the pages and turned the page. The next page hurts him the most. Everest and Skye walked in and saw Marshall crying. Marshall didn't pay attention to them, just the pictures. This page was full of photos, which varied from self portraits, photos of him and his girlfriend on their first date, his mom and dad, family photos, and photos from the beginning of the PAW Patrol. Skye and Everest jumped on Marshall's bed and started to hug Marshall.

"This is more than your break up with Everest." Skye said.

"..."

"Marshall, please tell me...I care about you..." Everest pleaded with Marshall, but he didn't say a word.

"Marshall, please tell me and Skye..."

"..." Marshall sniffled.

"Marshall, please tell me." Everest pleaded with Marshall, but Marshall didn't say anything. Everest looked over at Skye and they were both worried. They both knew that this was not the Marshall that they know and love. Everest and Skye nodded and they both kissed Marshall's cheeks. Marshall's eyes widened and his tail went up, but he looked at the scrap book and his ears and tail went down. They both knew that Marshall's scrap book was causing him pain. They both looked at Marshall, who had closed his eyes. His paw was on a photo and tears started rolling down his cheek. Everest and Skye looked at each other, concerned. Everest took the scrap book and moved it forward, revealing the photo.

"Oh...My...Gosh..."

The photo was a family photo, but it was of his whole family. Everest hugged Marshall as hard as she could. Her eyes watered as she saw the pain that Marshall was suffering.

"Everest...It's okay..." In the doorway, Chase was standing there and realized two things. One, Marshall lied but lied because he is hurt. Two, Marshall's lie was because he felt alone.

"Marshall?" Chase said, walking onto the bed.

"...Chase...I'm sorry I lied to you...I just...Never mind..."

"Marshall, please talk to us. We care about you. Please tell us what's wrong."

"I...I...I can't..." Marshall buried his head in his arms. He couldn't stop crying.

"Marshall, did our breakup do this to you?"

*sniffling* "...No..."

"Marshall, I want to get back together. I never wanted to break up, but I feared that I wouldn't be able to see you again."

"I...I...I understand..." Marshall sighed, then continued "Yes, I want to get back together." Marshall was putting on a happy smile, but everyone knew that he was in a lot of pain. Just then, Sylvia and a pup that Marshall, nor Chase or Skye knew walked in.

"Who is that Sylvia?"

"Everyone, this is Tundra."

"Tundra?!"

"Everest?!"

"How do you know each other Everest?" said Skye.

"Tundra is my cousin."

No one noticed, but Marshall moved away from everyone and went to the back corner of his room. He lied down and buried his face in his arms. Everest then turned her attention to Marshall, who was in the back corner. She jumped off the bed and went next to Marshall.

"Marshall, please tell me what's going on." Everest then noticed that Tundra, Sylvia, and Skye were all around Marshall. Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble then showed up and saw Marshall. They asked Chase what was going on with Marshall, but Chase didn't know. Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Chase went to Marshall and they all sat around him.

"I...I...I...I don't want to talk about it. Pretend that I am not sad, please."

"No Marshall...I love you too much to ignore this problem that is going on."

"Thanks Everest. I love you too, but I can't talk about it."

"Marshall, please tell us what's going on."

Marshall went silent as tears started to fall, remembering why he was sad. Everest kissed Marshall on the cheek passionately, but Marshall got up and left his house.

"Something is really wrong with Marshall." Everest said, then looked at Skye, Tundra, and Sylvia and gestured to follow her. They went to another room and gathered in a circle.

"Okay, we need to find Marshall and make sure we show how much we love him." The ladies nodded and ran after Marshall. Meanwhile, Marshall had walked to his garage and lied down in one of the corners.

"I shouldn't have gotten them involved...I should have kept it to myself...I can't let them in...I need to be strong...for them"

"You don't need to do that Marshall...We all love you and we don't want you to hide anything from us." Marshall was startled when Everest said this. Everest walked to Marshall and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Skye, Tundra, and Sylvia hugged Marshall, who knew that he didn't need to hide any of his feelings. He then felt three more kisses as Skye, Tundra, and Sylvia gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Wow Marshall, you are loved by every lady pup here!" Chase said. Everyone started to laugh but Marshall who gave a sigh and looked away.

"Marshall, I didn't me..."

"It's not that, Chase..."

"Marshall, I want you to stop doing this. Tell us what is going on and tell us right now." Demanded Everest.

"...No..."

"Marshall, tell me. We use to share everything, but now you always keep everything to yourself." Everest started crying, but was nuzzled by Marshall

"Please talk to us Marshall... We care about you too much to see you in this kind of pain."

"It is everything that I have gone through..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do you mean Marshall?"

"Well Chase, Before Everest broke up with me at school..."

*Flashback*

Marshall's phone rang. The number was blocked and didn't know anyone who would call him at this time of day. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Marshall?" Duke was sniffling and his voice made it clear that he was crying.

"Duke, what's wrong?"

"You are the only family I have left..."

Marshall was in shock because he now lost almost all of his family, except Duke. He also knew that he could never get his family back, which hit him like a bullet to the heart.

"What happened?"

Silence.

"Duke, what happened." Marshall demanded this and he finally got an answer.

"Family on the east coast were on there way to the airport, when a drunk driver hit them head on... The force was about 200 miles per hour. The drunk driver was going about 120..."

Marshall started to cry but held it back.

*sniffling* "What about our sisters?"

"...Same thing..."

"..." Marshall let out a long sigh. "I gotta go..."

Marshall hung up and put on his best 'nothing's wrong' face.

*Flashback Ends*

Marshall was crying and Everest came to comfort him.

"Marshall, it's okay... We are here for you..."

"Thank you Everest... Thank you everyone."

"By the way Marshall, are you and Everest dating still?" asked Chase.

"I think so..."

"I want to still be a couple, what about you Marshall?" Said Everest.

"I do too..."

"Well, that answers that..." said Chase.

Marshall felt a bit better knowing that he had someone, but still felt alone. Skye, Tundra, and Sylvia all looked at Everest and Marshall, who were looking into each other's eyes. Everest saw hurt, pain, alone, and emptiness. Marshall saw fear and sadness. Everest grabbed Marshall and held him tight, knowing that she would never let him go. Skye, Tundra, Sylvia, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble went and joined Everest hugging Marshall. Then, everyone saw someone that they never expected.

"Hey pups."

"RYDER!" Everyone but Marshall and Everest ran up and tackled him down, licking him. Ryder noticed this and walked towards Marshall and Everest.

"What's wrong, Marshall?"

Marshall let out a sigh and turned away.

"He's hurting, Ryder." said Everest, putting her arm around Marshall.

"I can tell...Is it because of his family?"

"Yeah..." said Marshall, then getting up and walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Marshall, you really can't bottle up your feelings...It's not healthy." said Ryder.

"I understand...It is just that...No one can relate to what's happening to me...It hurts too much to talk about as well..."

"Marshall, you need to let this vent...Don't hide your feelings..."

Marshall knew that Ryder was right, but he also knew that talking about what happened will cause him more pain than he can handle.

"Marshall...Talk about what is going on...Please..." Everest said this in between licking Marshall's cheeks

"I...I...I...can't" Marshall immediately got up and left his garage.

"Okay...There is something definitely wrong with Marshall...Why won't he tell us?" Tundra said. Everest saw the concern in Tundra's eyes and Tundra saw the concern in Everest's eyes. Tundra knew that when she first saw Marshall that she had a crush on him, but doesn't want to tell anyone, especially Everest since she is dating Marshall.

"Tundra, is something wrong?"

Tundra was thinking about Marshall and how much pain that he was in. Everest went up to Tundra and pulled her aside, where no one could hear their conversation.

"Tundra...Do you like Marshall?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like Marshall? Like like him?"

*Sighing* "..."

"I can tell that you like him, Tundra. Tell me if you do."

"...I-I-I do..."

"I'm sorry Tundra..."

"It's okay...We should actually find him first..."

Everest and Tundra went back to where Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Sylvia, and Ryder.

"Let's find Marshall." both Everest and Tundra said. Meanwhile, Marshall went to a cliff where he could look over into the horizon. He just lied down, but he didn't notice that a pup was walking up from behind.

"Hey Marshall...Are you okay?" Marshall was startled because he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Oh, Hey Duke...It has been tough..."

"I understand..." Without Duke or Marshall noticing, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Sylvia, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, and Tundra came up, but stopped when they saw them talking.

"I just...It hurts so much and I can't tell really anyone."

"You can't do this Marshall...Don't bottle anything up again..."

"I guess."

"Anyways, I wanted to see how you were doing. I gotta get back to San Francisco."

"I understand...Bye Duke."

Duke walked away from Marshall, away from Ryder and the other pups. Marshall let out a big sigh and looked over the horizon. Marshall was watching the sun set, when he felt someone next to him.

"Duke, I though you were..." Marshall looked over and saw that it was Everest. He also saw Tundra, Sylvia, and Skye walking up to him. Marhsall knew that they cared about him, but he hurt so much that he couldn't keep the 'happy face' that he was wearing, so he looked away. Everest put both her paws on the sides of Marshall's cheeks and turned his face to face her.

"Marshall, stop hiding your feelings from us...Please stop..." Marshall said nothing, just sighed and looked back at the sunset.

"Marshall, why are you doing this? Why are you hiding this from us? Just tell us what's going on!" Skye demanded that Marshall told her, but he just sighed. Sylvia, Tundra, and Skye looked at Marshall, but Everest didn't move. She just snuggled him.

"Marshall, I want you to tell us what is going on and tell us now! We all care about you...some more than others...TELL US!" Skye demanded this, but pushed Marshall. Marshall got up and walked to them, but they saw that the sadness in his eyes turned to anger.

"DO YOU THINK I JUST WANT TO BOTTLE ALL OF THIS UP?! IT IS NOT EASY FOR THIS TO HAPPEN AND I AM STILL TRYING TO COMPREHEND WHAT IS GOING ON, OKAY?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON, SO STOP!" Marshall was very angry, but then he saw the fear in Skye, Sylvia, and Tundra. Marshall knew that he scared them and started to slowly back up, until he turned around and went to a full-on sprint away, crying because he knew he hurt his friends that were trying to help him. Everest, Skye, Tundra, and Sylvia started to run after him, but couldn't close the distance enough to tackle Marshall. Marshall ran all the way up to Jake's mountain and went to a secret place that only he knew about.

"I hurt my friends...I can't believe myself...I gotta hide everything...yeah, that is what I will do..."

Marshall stayed in his secret place overnight, which caused Everest, Skye, Sylvia, Tundra, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Ryder to worry about where Marshall was. The next day, they searched everywhere, but couldn't find him. Skye, Tundra, Sylvia, and Everest all started to cry because Everest fears she lost her boyfriend. Tundra, Skye, and Sylvia cried because they know that they caused this and they knew that Marshall was gone. Immediately, Rocky, Rubble, Chase and Zuma comforted all four lady pups. Marshall saw the pups, but noticed that Everest was being licked from Rocky and she looked like she liked it. Marshall had tears streaming down his cheeks and started to walk backwards, when he stepped on a branch. Everest heard this and looked up and saw Marshall. She quickly got up and Rocky looked over and saw Marshall.

"Marshall...I'm so sorry..." Everest started to run towards Marshall, but he turned around and ran away. Everest stopped and started crying.

"MARSHALL, I'M SO SORRY!" She yelled into the forest and Marshall heard this. Marshall went down the mountain to his house and locked up all the doors and windows. Meanwhile, Ryder had to leave and the pups had to go back to town. The pups went back to town and they all went to Marshall's house. They heard crying and they knew that Marshall was in his house. Everest knew that she had to talk to him. Everest knocked on Marshall's door and Marshall did something no one expected. Marshall opened the door and confronted Everest, crying.

"Everest...why?" Marshall was still crying and sniffling, but Everest was as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N: I am sorry that I haven't updated. I have been working on another story that I will be posting either today or tomorrow and School. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*sniffling*"Marshall...I-I-I-I...Didn't mean to..."

Marshall just stood there, crying.

"I didn't want to hurt you more, but you were g-gone and you worried me."

"...I'm sorry, Everest..."

Before Everest said another word, Rocky came up and licked her cheek. Everest pushed Rocky away, but Marshall slammed the door closed.

"ROCKY! WHAT THE HELL!"

"I-I-I a-am just comforting y..."

"Stop! Don't you see?! You are driving Marshall and me apart."

"Everest..."

"Save it, Rocky."

The pups then heard a roar coming from the garage. The car was a completely blacked out BMW M3 E46 with one-way glass. Marshall started to drive off, when Everest ran infront of the car. Marshall honked the horn, but Everest just stayed there. Marshall reversed the car into his garage, but got onto a motorbike. He started to drive off, but Everest jumped onto the back of the bike.

"Marshall, please listen to me."

Marshall stopped the bike and turned around. His eyes were swollen red, but Everest couldn't see this because Marshall's helmet had one-way glass. Everest reached to raise the glass, but Marshall grabbed both of her paws and held them tightly.

"Marshall, please let go." Marsall released her arms and faced forward. He made a u-turn and went to his house. Marshall got off first, then Everest. Marshall quickly ran to the bike and started it up, but Chase tackled Marshall.

"Marshall, what's wrong with you?" Chase went to open the visor but Marshall grabbed Chase's paws and flipped him over. Marshall had a tight grip on Chase's arms, but let go. He went back to his motorcycle and moved it back into his garage. He walked out of his garage and into his house, but Everest, Skye, Sylvia, and Tundra followed him in and confronted him.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" said Tundra. Marshall didn't say anything, just kept his visor down on his helmet and kept his bike suit on. He kept walking, ignoring the question. Tundra, Everest, Skye, and Sylvia tackled Marshall to the ground.

"Marshall, tell us...We are all worried..." Silence. Everest opened the visor and saw the swollen red eyes of Marshall, who closed his eyes. Marshall took the visor and put it down. Everest took the helmet strap and undid it. She pulled off the helmet and Marshall kept his eyes closed. Tundra leaned in and kissed Marshall on the lips. Everest was angry at Tundra for kissing Marshall right in front of her, but her anger turned into realization.

"...Did you feel heartbreak when you saw Rocky lick me, Marshall?" Marshall pushed Tundra away with enough time that he could say a word.

*sniffling* "Yeah..."

Tundra had enough strength to push Marshall's arms away and began kissing Marshall again.

"Marshall?"

All they heard was mumbling.

"Tundra, come on...Get off of Marshall..."

Tundra got off Marshall as she was asked. Marshall was then tackled by another pup.

"Everest..." said Skye. Everest ignored Skye and kept kissing Marshall. Marshall didn't know what to belive. He knew that Everest was kissing him from her heart, but she also let Rocky lick her. Everest knew that Marshall was thinking about something and decided that she needed to figure out what it was.

"Marshall, what's wrong."

"I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Everest, you know I love you, but I don't know if I could believe you if you when you said you love me."

"Marshall, I don't know if I could believe you either."

"Why?"

"You let Tundra kiss you."

"She is strong, like you..."

"That's not an excuse, Marshall."

"Neither is letting Rocky lick you, twice. You did it right in front of me too..."

"I didn't mean too, but you really hurt me when you let Tundra kiss you."

"I didn't want her to kiss me..."

"Same thing with Rocky."

"But in your case, it looked like you enjoyed it."

"Well, I didn't."

"I don't know if I could believe you. When he licked you, you started acting the same when I lick you..."

"Well...well...well..."

"Save it Everest."

"Marshall, we are through!"

Marshall started to cry and walked out of his house.

"WHAT THE HELL EVEREST?!"

"What Skye?"

"You just hurt Marshall even more. You know that he is sensitive right now and..." Skye was interrupted from a loud roar and pups bursting through the door.

"Why is Marshall taking his blacked out M3 and he was crying?" said Chase.

"Everest broke up with him." said Skye.

"Thanks, Skye."

"Well, did you really need to break up with him?"

"Yeah. He accused me of liking Rocky."

"Hey!" Said Rocky.

"I like you, but Marshall thought that I wanted to date you."

The pups started to walk out, when Chase saw a note on the ground. It read:

Chase,

I know that Everest broke up with me, but don't blame her. I should have been better. I have decided that it is time for me to go. I can definately tell that I am not wanted around. I am not going to overstay my welcome. I know I made a mistake blaming her, when it was my fault that I left. I will be home to gather my belongings later. I will not tell you when, but I will be back. Tell Everest I am sorry that I hurt her. Also, tell everyone to blame me, not Everest. It isn't her fault. It is my fault. Thanks.

Sincerely,

Marshall

Chase took the note and put it into his pocket.

"What did it say?" said Skye.

"Marshall said not to blame Everest. He said it was his fault. He will also be coming back to pick up his belongings, but he didn't say when."

Chase knew that he needed to stay at the house to be sure that he could see Marshall again.

"I am staying here to see Marshall." said Chase.

"Me too!" said Skye. Zuma, Rubble, Tundra, and Sylvia also said they wanted to stay.

"I am not leaving until I see Marshall." Said Rocky. Everest didn't say anything, just sat. All the pups knew that Everest was going to stay. A few hours pass and no sign of Marshall. It was about 11 PM and all the pups started to fall asleep. Everyone but Chase was asleep and Chase was dozing off. Before Chase fell asleep, he heard some noise that startled him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating. I have been super busy with other stories, school, and work. I will start working on other stories as well as updating this one again. As well as that, I'm going to be wrapping up some other stories and I'm having some trouble coming up with other story ideas, so if you have any, leave it in the comments. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chase looked up and saw a figure of a pup. His eyes focused and noticed that it was Marshall.

"MARSHALL!" Chase yelled, hugging him. All the other pups woke up and noticed that Marshall was there.

"MARSHALL!" Yelled all the other pups. They ran up and held him, not letting him go. After he was released, Everest walked up to him. Neither of them said anything. Tundra then ran up, but Marshall wouldn't let her kiss him.

"...Goodbye..." Marshall walked to the door, but was stopped by Chase.

"Marshall, I'm not letting you leave!"

"Chase, let me out."

"No!"

Chase looked at Marshall and knew that he couldn't let his friend leave. Marshall had enough, let out a sigh, then walked to his room, locking the door behind. Everest went to the door and knocked.

"Marshall?" said Everest softly. There was no answer. She knocked again and still no answer. Then, she heard a car engine roar to life and drive off. She knew that it must have been Marshall. She broke down the door to Marshall's bedroom and saw that everything was gone. She sat and cried on the floor, knowing that she really screwed up with Marshall. Then, the door behind her opened and arms wrapped around Everest.

"What?" Everest turned around to see Marshall. Everest couldn't hold it in and balled.

*sniffling* "I'm sorry, Everest. I know that it was a mistake…I'm just in pain. It hurts so much."

"Marshall, you can't bottle this stuff up. Please tell me! I love you and I can't see you in this much pain. I love you too much to see you do this to yourself."

"I love you too much to see you ever sad. Everest, I know that I have been making you sad by pushing you out, but it just…It hurts in my heart…"

"Are you moving because of what happened between me and Rocky?"

"I need to move to Berkeley for College. I bought a place and I just needed to move stuff so I don't need to deal with it later."

"You worried me so much. I thought you were heartbroken and you were leaving me."

"Everest, I will never leave you. I just couldn't risk you following me to Berkeley. I needed some time to myself to think about everything. I knew that I couldn't be without you. I just needed time to think about my situation. I know now that I can't change the past, but I can change the future and I want my future to be with you, Everest."

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Marshall."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Everest."

"Why not?" questioned Chase. Marshall and Everest jumped and looked over at Chase.

"What do you mean, Chase?" questioned Everest.

"Spend the rest of your lives together! Get married!" said Chase.

"MARRIED?!" said Everest.

"You will be together forever and you both said that you want to be with each other for the rest of your lives." Said Chase.

"I don't know if I'm ready for marriage yet." Said Everest.

"I would like to get married, but not right now. I don't think I'm ready either." Said Marshall.

"Well, it's your decision." Said Chase. Marshall took out his phone and looked at the time.

"OH CRAP!"

"What's wrong, Marsh?" questioned Everest.

"I really need to go. I have room in my car…do you want to come Everest?"

"Sure!"

Marshall and Everest said their goodbyes to everyone, Marshall gave a house key to Chase, telling him he could stay there, and started to depart. Marshall opened the passenger of the 2010 BMW M3 E92 Coupe and let Everest in. Marshall closed the door after he knew that she was clear of the door and walked to the driver's seat. He pressed the start button and the 4.0L V8 engine roared to life.

"Wow! This sounds awesome!" said Everest.

"Thanks Everest! I put a modified exhaust, so it's a little bit louder. As well as that, I put custom suspension on the car, so it rides a little lower than normal."

"Wow!"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!"

Marshall accelerated the car and used the paddle shifters (The E92 that Marshall's driving is equipped with SMG) and shifted in perfect timing with the engine, getting max power from the lower gears.

"Time to hit the highway!" said Marshall. He came to a complete stop at the traffic light to get onto the freeway. When it turned green, Marshall floored the car for a few seconds, then pulled off the gas and entered the freeway with the flow of traffic at 65 mph.

"Wow, this car sounds amazing!" said Everest.

"That's good that you like it." Said Marshall. What Marshall didn't tell her was that he bought her the same model car, but in a blue and the newer series.

"What do you mean by that, Marshall?" questioned Everest.

"You'll see…" said Marshall, smiling. Everest had a confused look as Marshall's smile grew. He faced forward and continued driving. After a couple of hours, Marshall made it to Berkeley, California. He pulled into a town house and opened the garage door. There, a car with a tarp over it.

"What's that, Marsh?"

"That's the surprise. I bought you… this!" Marshall pulled off the tarp and revealed a brand new BMW M3 F80 with Blue exterior. Everest put her paws over her mouth, then ran over and kissed Marshall on the lips.

"Who's this, Marshall?" questioned a pup. The pup was one of his friends that's living with him. His name was Apache and he looked similar to Everest as he was a husky, but had a grey and white fur instead of blue and white.

"Hmm…oh, this is Everest, my girlfriend."

"Wow Marshall, you are the most popular student and you already have a smoking hot girlfriend for over a year? Why can't I be you…" said Apache, envying Marshall.

"My Marshy never told me that he was popular." Said Everest smiling at Everest.

"I really wish I wasn't. Hey Apache, where's your car?" questioned Marshall.

"My car was totaled. I was t-boned and I did a barrel roll and ended up in a tree. My airbags deployed and they did a write-off. The insurance company only gave me $200 for my car."

"Apache, I'm sorry. Hey, when's your birthday?"

"June 1st, why?" questioned Apache. It was June 21st, so Marshall was late on his birthday.

"Apache, I missed your birthday. I need to make it up to you…you're coming with me after I go with Everest to Stanford. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, Marshall." Said Apache.

"Marshall, why don't you want to be popular?" questioned Everest.

"All the girl pups keep flirting with me, but I knew that I was in love with my special husky girl." Marshall said, giving Everest a kiss.

"Thank you, Marshall. You're my special Dalmatian and I'll always love you."

Marshall and Everest gave each other a kiss and then Apache and Marshall got into Marshall's M3 whilst Everest got into her M3. Marshall and Everest drove to Stanford in record time, not even making a pit stop for gas or restroom.

" _We're here!"_ said Everest over the phone. Marshall and Everest connected their phones via Bluetooth to their entertainment system in their car.

"This place is amazing! Do you have a place yet?" questioned Marshall.

" _I don't. They ran out of places and I would have to buy a house to live here. I don't know what I'm going to do."_ Said Everest in a sad tone. Marshall turned the car around and drove to an old house with a few acres of land on it. He called his personal construction friend (Not Rubble, another pup though). He also called his financial advisor and the owner of the property. They were all out to the location about a half an hour after Marshall called. Everest caught up with Marshall and saw them looking at a place. She didn't until they saw all four of them walking out and Marshall shaking hands with the now former homeowner. The constructing friend told Marshall that he will start breaking ground the same day and the financial advisor said that he had enough money to complete this project.

"Marshall?" questioned his financial advisor.

"Yes?"

"I've noticed a higher income into your bank account. Do you know why?"

"Yes. I got another four car dealerships, Chevrolet, BMW, Mercedes Benz, and Ford. I bought the Chevy, BMW, and Mercedes dealer in Adventure Bay and I purchased the Chevy, BMW, Mercedes, and Ford dealer in San Diego, San Francisco, and Oakland. We are having a sale on our 2015 models and a lot of people are coming in to purchase vehicles. I have been working hard with my co-manager to watch over the company and make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Okay, Marshall. I just wanted to know. Also, why are you doing this for her?" questioned his financial advisor, motioning to Everest.

"She's my best friend and my girlfriend. Even if she wasn't my girlfriend, I would still do this for her. I care about all of my friends, but she's special. She's kind, caring, cute, respectful, and a great person." said Marshall, quietly.

"She's a lucky girl." Said the financial advisor.

"Thank you. I think you're special too, Marshall." Said Everest. Marshall pulled Everest in and kissed her passionately and neither of them wanted to stop. After two minutes, the construction pup came up to both of them and interrupted their make out session.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to break ground."

"Go ahead. I got a reservation for a hotel for Everest. Don't worry."

"Awesome! LET'S BREAK GROUND, MEN!" yelled the construction leader.

"So, a hotel room?" questioned Everest.

"Yeah, a California King bed." Said Marshall.

"So you got one bed, huh?" said Everest.

"The bed is for you. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Marshall, you can sleep with me on the bed…come on, we'll have some 'fun'" Everest said seductively.

"Umm…" Apache felt awkward as Everest and Marshall were talking about mating.

"Sorry Apache." Said Everest.

"It's okay. I kinda felt like a third wheel. I also have a room in the hotel and I really don't want to hear moaning while I'm trying to sleep. I reserved a room and please don't mate…please." Said Apache.

"I guess we're going to have to hold off on our mating." Said Everest with a sad tone.

"Yeah…"

"Hey Marshall, the house should be demolished tomorrow. The house should be built in about a month."

"Got it."

"Hey Everest?" questioned Marshall.

"Yeah Marshy?" said Everest.

"Are you going back to Adventure Bay?"

"Yeah, are you?" said Everest.

"I won't be returning. I have to get some of my classes dealt with. I will be returning just before the beginning of my school."

"Oh…" said Everest sadly, "When do you finish?"

"End of August, but I will only be there for a little bit of time. I'm really sorry, Everest…" said Marshall, starting to tear up.

"It's okay. How about I stay with you up in Berkeley?" suggested Everest.

"I would love you to stay up there! You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I really want to be with my Marshmallow."

"I really want to be with my special Snow pup. I love you." Marshall pulled Everest in for another kiss.


End file.
